Sound the Alarms!
by 27tunafiamma72
Summary: (prone to change) Hero School wasn't the only type out there, in fact Villain School is totally a thing. A prestigious school in the ways of Villainy! Of course applications are nabbed from the get go to get youngsters into the business. DISCLAIMER: Do not own BnHA. OC's needed, variety positioning available!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, things have really gone down, especially right now. To make a long story short, I was swept by the merciless current of Fandom Hopping. Don't worry, it's not a word (at least not something that you would come across in your day to day lives). Anyways, coming back to the topic, this new story has been the created with the help of a fellow author:** _Idees_ **, without them I wouldn't have dreamed of putting this into action. But I've got to say, this collab really put my brain to use, and maybe in the near future I'll have some more coming out (it's too early for me to dream). On the other hand, I hope you all enjoy reading this (after all my procrastination in actually getting this up), and participate in the Character Sheet after this chapter (snagged ya on that didn't I?)**

* * *

Chapter 1 - An Introduction to Villainy

* * *

A peaceful day in the City of Valparaiso de Goias was ruined as the previously calm streets burst into frenzied activity. The cause was attributed to a nearby building that had exploded into a cloud of debris and smoke, creating a veritable smokescreen. The crowds who were within the vicinity of the decimated building was a mix between spectators, who were watching the scene with wide, fascinated eyes, and those that were fleeing for their lives. Arguably, those who fell into the latter group were considered the more sensible lot. Those in the spectators couldn't find it in themselves to leave a potential juicy piece of gossip.

A figure was flung out of the debris of the first building and into the next, most likely taking the brunt of the force. Luckily, he managed to leverage himself into a position that allowed him to land on a nearby ledge and immediately upon touchdown, launched himself back into the air while activating his quirk. Thus, saving the building. "And I had to run into a Hero when it is the first day on the job too..."

The formerly immaculate man glanced down at his own appearance and clicked his tongue in distaste. "Looks like my first impressions can end up in the drain now... " A shout rang out, which quickly diverted his attention to the rapidly emerging figure in the debris cloud. "You don't have the time to look down on your clothing, Skywalker!"

Said man, Skywalker, gazed at the very person that he had the unfortunate luck to encounter on such an auspicious day of all days. It was the Brazilian Hero Astro Blast, number one menace to all Villains in the Goias municipality. Or so, according to popular civilian opinion.

Skywalker grinned a ferocious grin, the fierce expression making his brown eyes twinkle madly with amusement. He gave a nonchalant shrug as he took off his decimated suit jacket then raked his hands through his currently messy, black hair in order to fix it into something resembling tamed. "It is truly a shame then, seeing as I spent quite a bit for this one outfit!"

"Nobody cares, Skywalker!" Astro Blast retorted angrily as his face started to redden from the aforementioned Villains casual remarks, angry at the perceived lack of seriousness. He begun charging up his armaments, aiming them towards Skywalker and announced his key signature move. "Astro Gunner!"

Skywalker's response was to smirk cockily and loosen his gray tie just as two beams of energy erupted from Astro Blast's gloved hands. "Love to stay and chat with you-"

The beams, which had almost reached Skywalker, began to deflect as it seemingly hit some sort of invisible barrier. Or well, multiple barriers, as the beams proceeded to go all over the place before finally reaching their destination: the horrified face of Astro Blast; resulting in another devastating explosion. Skywalker took that as his cue to leave the scene before things had a chance to get even more complicated and intense. "-But l have a job to attend to."

* * *

In an undisclosed location in Valparaiso, a television was broadcasting news. Specifically, it was displaying the events from earlier that morning and was the form of discontent with one of its viewers.

"Seriously!? _Seriously!?_ " The incensed woman gritted out from between her clenched teeth. "I already have to deal with second rates popping out from the woodworks all over the world!" She was pacing up and down the length of the room, only to briefly pause and stare at the television, which was actually showing a second rerun of the incident from this morning.

"But this! _This!_ " The brunette woman gestured angrily at the news. "This takes the cake!" She huffed as she threw her arms in the air before she resumed pacing, her bare feet slapping harshly on the ground. Her usually long and pristine hair frazzled. "I can tolerate the fact that many villains out there break the unofficial rules of Villainy. But in _my_ _own_ backyard!?"

She took a deep breath. And another. Yet to no avail. It didn't alleviate her temper. She was still incensed. Especially considering that she kept on glancing back at the TV, which only reminded her about her frustrations about the situation.

"Seriously! Who is this uncultured swine who dares to run amok in my city!? Who dares to flaunt their incompetence in my face!?" The Villainess took in another deep breath. "Valparaiso is no place for trash to run around doing what they want! I mean, the Hero was the one to cause the explosion! The Hero!"

"Hunter, are you even listening to me?" The Villainess turned towards her companion, only to notice his focused expression. "Hunter! Hunter! Hunter! Yowho! Hello, are you still here with me?" The Villainess waved her hand in front of Hunter's eyes while trying to garner his attention. His reply was to mumble out a distracted "Sure, whatever you say Raggy..." as he focused on his phone.

Raggy huffed as she shook her head. "You sure know how to make a woman feel special..." She said equal parts amused and sarcastic. "You know what, don't worry about it. There's obviously only one thing l can do about this situation..."

Raggy took out her specially designed Villain phone, which was definitely superior to the average phone, and dialed a number. It rang for a few seconds before the person on the other side picked up.

"Ya-hello, it's Raggy speaking." She spoke into the phone. "Yeah yea, uh-huh. Get on with it... so?... Ok Dylan, enough about that crap.l have something for you to do- Wait, what do you mean l sound arrogant!? Fine, whatever. I need you to do something for me, you've seen the news right- What do you mean, no!?"

Raggy inhaled, then exhaled. "Well, you better get to it. I want a full report on who that guy is by the end of the week or else I'll give you the fist!" She then promptly hung up her phone, took one more distasteful glance at the news broadcast-now muted-before striding out the door, while muttering under her breath about how she wished she knew the guy's name. "Are you coming Hunter? We have a meeting to attend to!"

* * *

In a darkened room a meeting was about to occur. It was the perfect room for a Villainous Association to talk. Only a minimum amount of light was allowed to enter the room via a carefully planned curtain arrangement on the South Window. In the middle of the room stood a sixteen-seater mahogany table of which a group of eleven sat around, some eyeing the fiendishly assortment of delicious snacks just waiting to be eaten. Even the mood of the room was perfect.

At the southeast end of the table a short woman with a bob cut stood up and addressed the room. "Alright, assuming that everyone is here-" She conveniently ignored the two empty chairs across, only to be interrupted by Hunter whose gaze was focused intently on his task. "We still need to wait for-"

But it seems like the bronzed woman was expecting this as she cut him off, though the damage had been done as the others started nodding in agreement. "I said _assuming!_ Can't you distinguish the verb?" Mesmerize scoffed, irritated as she focused on the other Villains in the room in an attempt to avoid an argument with Hunter. It was a common theme between the two of them.

Except Hunter was not done. "But it's an adjective, according to the dictionary." He retorted as he briefly gestured towards the dictionary open on his phone before he exited it and opened up another app. The rest of the room sighed in exasperation as the tip of Mesmerize's ears started to turn red.

"Why are we talking about a word's placement?" Mesmerize asked, her voice slightly high and pitched with nervousness. "This is an important meeting in order to gain new freshmen!"

Hunter dutifully answered. "We still need to wait for-" His fingers were tapping at his screen in rapid motion while the guy next to him shook his head and frowned. Another person cut Hunter off this time, clearly getting impatient with pointless essay of the argument occurring. "They can catch up later, now start the meeting already!"

Halcyon, who sat next to Mesmerize, spoke up softly with glittering eyes. "This doesn't even feel like one when we don't have the principal present!" Her contemplative, blue eyes were focused on the empty spot at the head of the table. Due to the argument, a slight chatter was starting up the room as they started making plans. This caused Mesmerize to wave her comment off as she absentmindedly replied. "He ended up dying in a corner, we don't need him."

Everything seemed to be devolving. That is, until the doors of the meeting room slammed wide open. "I'm back! So what have I missed?" Raggy stepped in, her usually orderly appearance in disarray as the top three buttons of her floral patterned dress were missing. Even worse was Skywalker's similar appearance as he doggedly followed in her footsteps through the door. It raised several eyebrows. There was even a quiet, risqué comment of "Looks like someone was having some fun..."

"Told you they'd be here." Everyone's attention flitted to the ever-tapping Hunter and wondered up his non-reaction to the strange turn of events. Raggy though, was unconcerned as she and Skywalker, who was shrinking on himself, sat down on the open chairs by Hunter.

"We've wasted exactly _five minutes_ trying to get this meeting started!" Mesmerize started as she clutched her scalp. "The. Incompetence. Is. So. Raw. That. My. Eyes. Burn!" She then threw her hands up in the air in obvious frustration.

And Hunter...

"Chill, we'll take it from the top."

... did not make it easier.

"What are you!? A basketball player?" Mesmerize sarcastically asked, a prominent frown etched on her youthful face.

"I was, in my dreams." Hunter's nth retort gained Mesmerize's attention as she did what she's been trying to avoid. She looked at him. "That was a rhetorical question! Now get off your phone so we can start!"

There was an interruption by Halcyon as she vainly tried to speed the meeting along with the same passive and kind expression she had the whole time she was in the room. And out of it, too. "So who's going to go pick up the fresh batch this year?" Her golden-blonde curls were glistening with a light that had nothing to do with the light from between the curtains, but from an intensive hair treatment. Talk about dedication.

Mesmerize harshly corrected her. "It's freshmen! Get it right! I was going to ask that even if you hadn't brought it up!" Only to send Halcyon an apologetic look as she realized it wasn't Hunter who spoke. Everyone else released the breaths they were holding in, as an awkward silence blanketed the room briefly.

Raggy did not allow it to settle. "Can't we just nab them off the street? It'd save us a ton of hassle." She diplomatically asked, eyeing a particular creamy and savory pastry on the table. Only to shrug and break the unofficial stalemate that was occurring by eating it. There was a quick shuffle of movement as the Villains and Villainesses started grabbing pastries for themselves.

Mesmerize saw it quickly to reply. "We'd be the _Heroic Hassle_ if we got caught in that red handed!" A quick glare was thrown towards Raggy.

"So you are saying that we go undercover?" The pink haired Hunter threw out, only to scowl in frustration as he had to restart a level in his game. This question seemed to instill relief into the bronzed Villainess as she exclaimed "Exactly!" while things would start going the way it was supposed to.

"That's lame!"

Or not.

A part of Mesmerize wondered if the world had some sort of conspiracy against her, but when she glanced at the two partners seated across from her she quickly retracted that thought. The real cause of all her problems was not life in general but the dynamic duo of Raggy and Hunter. She glanced at the newbie, Skywalker, warily as she wondered if he'll join the insane bandwagon. Quite likely, considering that Raggy had seemingly got her claws in him already.

"We're Villains! We've got to add some spunk to our characters!" Raggy pointed out vigorously, gaining favor with the majority of the room with her statement.

"I'd say that this is the perfect opportunity for my gentleman side to shine." Skywalker spoke up, wanting to be a part of the conversation while he set about smoothing the wrinkles out on his dress shirt that he gained from Raggy beforehand. Only to frown when he noticed a few soft chuckles starting up at his comment. When he followed their gazes he noticed many of them were centered on him and Raggy, although in Raggy's case it was the few missing buttons on her dress. "Right, that was very gentlemanly of you..." Someone softly echoed the thoughts going on in everyone's heads.

Mesmerize ignored Skywalker's conjecture as she pointedly glared at duo seated calmly across from her. The smirk on Raggy's face was particularly smug. "Honestly, why does everyone respond negatively to my statements!?"

"Face it, you're just you." Hunter stated dismissively. The way his eyes lit up at the moment had everyone thinking that he must've passed the level.

"I said put the phone away! We're in the middle of a meeting!"

"I can't, I'm finishing up another level of Candy Crush." Hunter huffed in reply, his fingers still tapping on his phone's screen. Raggy quickly attempted to drag the conversation back onto its track. "Let's go back to the topic of kidnapping kids-" Only to be cut off.

"It's not kidnapping!" At this point, this bronzed Villainess was ready to burn everything down with the killer headache she was now nursing. "Don't you get it!? We will all end up in the slammer if we do anything near kidnap!"

"But that's the point of Villains," Raggy started sullenly, frowning at how complicated this meeting had gotten. It was far simpler to just kidnap the kids and force them to study under the title of Villains. Or Minions. Minions sound better.

"Hand's up if you agree to that statement!" Mesmerize, in hopes of bursting their bubble, shouted the rhetorical question.

"Agreed." Hunter, ever the Villain and dedicated evil partner, didn't miss a beat in replying positively to the question. His phone off and laying innocently on the table. It also started a change reaction.

"Same." Halcyon replied with a soft smile.

"Here too," Skywalker, who didn't get as to why they were casting vote, replied as well.

"Oh, so _now_ you get off your phone!" Mesmerize muttered crossly, half tempted to pick up the handheld device and throw it across the room in hopes of shattering it eternally.

"I just finished the level." Hunter dismissively shrugged, not at all bothered by all the stabs Mesmerize threw at him. Raggy cleared her throat, bringing attention back to her.

"Then I'll go and kidnap them!"

"NO!" A collective shout permeated through the room, slightly shaking the building with its intensity as everyone shot Raggy's generous offer down. This, in turn, made her frown at the immediate rejection. "Why are you all so against it?"

"Because..." Hunter searched for the right words, his green gazing drifting about the room's ceiling before he looked at her expectant face, completing his thought. "Because you're not... really right for the job."

"Exactly!" Mesmerize quickly agreed, something which made her spine tingle with disgust, as she avoided the possibility of Raggy turning the situation around. "This is a job for someone with 'delicacy'. And 'tact, can't forget the tact..."

"Ok, fine." Raggy spit out, upset, as she folded her arms. "If someone with 'delicacy' and 'tact' is needed, then why don't _you_ do it, Mesmerize?" A collective nod went around the room as Mesmerize considered it. "Well, l suppose l have no choice seeing as the decision has been made for me."

"Well, there you go!" Hunter gave an encore, reaching out for his phone again. "Mesmerize will do the undercover work." The room quieted, as the others finally caught up on what had happened in the past few seconds.

"Seeing as we've all came to a decision, l hereby declare this boring ass, pointless meeting over!" Raggy slammed her fists down on the table, disrupting the silence, as she stood up and made a dramatic exit. It took a few seconds for everyone to process this "Raggy always likes the dramatic entrances and exits..." before they all promptly made their way out of the room, ignoring Mesmerize's floundering.

Eventually, as Mesmerize walked out of the meeting room and into the empty hallway, dumbfounded, she realized something. Usually it was the newbie, or a Minion, who ended up with this dreadful task. It was a hazing technique or as a punishment. It was way too convenient for Mesmerize to be the one to end up with the job and there's only two people who'd do something like this.

* * *

Omake 1: My name is...

 _'You know the kind of guy who does nothing but bad things and then wonders why his life sucks? Well, that isn't me. Every time something good happened to me, something bad is waiting around the corner: its name is Raggy. That's when I realized that I couldn't get away, so I made a CV listing all my skills and gave them to Raggy. Now she's my employer. I'm just trying to survive. My name is Dylan.'_

"Dylan, are you monologuing again?!" A squeaky, feminine voice called out as she stepped into view.

 _'This is my partner, Mouse. No one really remembers her real name, thanks to Raggy. She usually helps me with all the paperwork I find my drowning in, once again thanks to Raggy.'_

"OH, yeah. He is monologuing again..." Mouse muttered to herself before she flicked her fingers in front of his face. "Well, Dylan. You better get monologuing on your phone because Raggy's on the line."

 _'Oh shit!'_

*One Phone Call Later*

 _'So guy on news... Guy on news? Does she mean this guy?'_

The news Channel was broadcasting a new headline _**'New Terrorist in Valparaiso de Goias! The Stripper makes his debut!'**_

 _"A new villain has been seen terrorizing residents. This terrible man has been sighted this morning near the lingerie store. Now be warned, the following footage is not for young viewers! ..."_ The reporter looked a bit flushed

The following footage displayed a man quickly stripping from his suit, leaving nothing to the imagination.

 _'...'_

 _'My name is Dylan and this is my life...'_

* * *

 **Enjoyed it? There's certainly more where this came from, but in order for it to go even further we need your co-operation! Simply follow the guidelines, and if there is more to your character, don't be afraid to add it in! Of course you'll have to PM in order for your characters to get accepted (either me or Idees would do, with the subject title: Sound the Alarms OC!)! Even though there are a lot of positions open doesn't mean that your character will be used right away (this will probably be null for the couple chapters after the next, so choose a variety! Be creative!)!**

 **So here's the layout (as you can see it is only for students for now, other positions will become available as the story progresses):**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Quirk Name:**

 **Quirk Type:**

 **Quirk Description:**

 **I'm looking forward to seeing what you all submit!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I present to you the second chapter, whether you think it's official or not official to the storyline is your call. But turns out I've got to clear up some things from the last chapter. But before that! I like to thank those who contributed to giving their characters in the last chapter, thank you! The next chapter is being written up, and it's far from satisfying, but we're getting there.**

 **Now back to the points I wanted to mention beforehand:**

 **1\. I'd like to clear up the setting in where this is going to take place, not because you all might have overlooked it, but to clear up the misunderstanding from spiralling down further.** _ **And that is this story is in Brazil.**_

 **2\. As for the timeline of getting these chapters out to you all, we've thought a lot about it and have settled with** _ **three weeks up to a month from the time of the last chapter release.**_ **I mean, it should be realistic enough with the amount of procrastinating in piecing puzzle pieces together… (now I've got to mark the damn calendar for this…) And maybe I'll end up posting some update news on Facebook (gotta mark the calendar for that too now…), maybe.**

 **3\. And I have this number three here just for show**

 **Now enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Omake 2: A Mishap with Buttons**

Skywalker, the Villain, was relaxed. The chair he was sitting on was nice and comfy. Skywalker, the Villain, was calm. And collected. The room he was seated in had lavish, yet tasteful decorations. Today was definitely his day. Nothing was going to bring him down! Not even that disastrous start with Astro Blast that occurred this morning. Skywalker, the villain, is going to nab that interview and get the job!

The stable income that the job provided was a huge plus. What could he say? The economy was tough on Villains, and that stable income would be nice... With that money, living on two minute noodles will no longer be necessary for Skywalker, the Villain! Here comes the benefits of dirt-cheap, cafeteria food. Another fun thing to look forward to when he aces the interview.

The future for Skywalker the Villain was looking bright. Looking bright indeed.

That is, until _she_ stepped into the room.

Skywalker first noticed the dress. It was cream coloured with various flowers plastered on it surface, but it wasn't that, that caused him to notice the dress in the first place. It was how tight it was in certain places. He gulped. Immediately averting his eyes away from the dress, and ignoring the papers in her hand that she was looking through, something else caught his eyes. But this time, he felt his blood chill in his veins.

It was her hair. Long, walnut-coloured hair that was neatly combed and free from any accessories. It was well taken care of. Yet it unsettled Skywalker. Something was scratching at his brain, a sort of painful familiarity.

' _It couldn't be...No way... Please no...'_

More warning bells were going off when he noticed her stance. It was a confident one. But Skywalker quickly tried to squash down the irrational feeling that was threatening to take over. After all, no one really knew what her face looked liked and plus, what are the chances of it being _'her'_? In fact, the only way for Skywalker's suspicions to be verified would be if she -

"I, the Great and Wonderful Raganhildis Falkenrath, shall commence with this interview!"

-did something dramatic. _'Ah, shit.'_

Skywalker inhaled air through his teeth as he watched her spin-step to - _oh, so that's the underwear she's wearing today_ \- to face him. There was little doubt now, for there was only one Villainess that was so dramatic in the Brazilian underworld and Villain World. Actually, Skywalker wouldn't be surprised if whispers of her existence has reached all the corners of the world to haunt the dreams of Villains, Heroes and civilians alike. There even was a title that encompassed the description of what she was like...

"You, lowly minion have the chance to- Wait a second..."The Villainesses' haughty face stilled, before a dark expression started to grow in its place. Forget his blood being chilled, and ignoring the shivers that broke out, Skywalker's peace of mind decided to pack its bags and exit through the door.

"You... I know you... I know _you!_ " In the few seconds that the brief outburst occurred, outrage could be clearly seen on her face. But it disappeared as soon as it came, leaving behind a terrifying glint in her green gaze of Doom with the blankest face Skywalker has ever seen. Maybe Skywalker could rob a bank instead?

"You. Are. That. Incompetent. Scum..." Raggy gritted out through tightly clenched teeth. "You... You. Are. The. One... You. Are. The. One. Who. Dared. To. Step. Into. My. City... And ruin the reputable name of all the villains I've trained..." Skywalker's idly wondered if Raggy even realized that Villains don't have a reputable name, before he quickly threw that thought away.

"You little fucker! How dare you!" Raggy inhaled a few, deep breaths as she lowered her clenched fist.

"Eep!"

What was that? Skywalker, the Villain, does not 'eep' or 'meep' in the face of any adversary! He spits in their face with the smug scowl of a victor. He was not a fucking sheep! He was a gentleman!

...Ok, after taking another glance at the Villainess Skywalker revised his opinion. An exception will be made with this woman... In fact, it was nothing to be ashamed of! This was the Villainess that could make any grown man cry! And she stole candy from babies! This was one of the baddest Villains out there!...

' _Oh, shit...She's still talking...Fuck.'_

"-you even have the audacity to show your ugly mug to me! As if I wouldn't recognize it!" That was a bit unfair, Skywalker was pretty sure he had a handsome visage that any woman would love to kiss - not that there were many takers- and make men envy - many had tried to put him out of the picture.

"Are you even listening to me?" Raggy's calm countenance finally shattered as she activated her quirk and pulled Skywalker off the floor by the lapels of his _replaced_ suit jacket.

' _Ok Skywalker. You can do this. A suitable, tough response that in no way will make you sound like a wimp. Also, do not mention her underwear. Here. How about 'Why would I listen to someone like you?' or why not try 'I don't listen to crazy bitches like you!' Yes, that will work!'_

"Yes, Oh Great Overlord Fracture! Might I also state that you made a wise choice to wear those pair of panties! Such a lovely, flattering design!" Skywalker stammered out in a high-pitch tone, only to turn red as he realized what he said. _'Double shit.'_

Afraid she was going to throw him, Skywalker quickly gripped tightly onto the nearest thing his hands could find- _why does he feel so suddenly small and oh wrong place to grab -_ which was her left boob. _'...Well, I'm going to die now. Officially, dead. D.E.A.D. Dead. ... Might as well have one last squeeze before I go...'_

Expecting a through pummeling of Death, Skywalker started to slowly close his right hand around her left breast. Only to be surprised as Raggy's response to his outburst was completely different as she paused, tilted her head and quickly pulled Skywalker closer until they were almost nose to nose. While this happened, Skywalker's grip tightened at the same moment his arm slackened, pulling on the fabric of the dress, as it fell down. The result was a few buttons popping off the dress in a spectacular fashion, reminiscent of watching popcorn fly.

"Oh?" Her voice was eerily calm again, and it seemed like she didn't notice what Skywalker did. "You recognize me? Interesting... Maybe you aren't as incompetent as I thought..."

"Maybe just uneducated..." An ominous feeling took ahold of. Skywalker. This did not sound good. "... I guess, I'll just have to Re-educate you..." She purred at the end, a sadistic smile growing on her face.

Not good at all.

Skywalker gulped again.

A brief few seconds pass before Skywalker suddenly found himself standing on his own two feet, disorientated from the sudden movement. His daze-like gaze following Raggy as she made her way towards the door.

Skywalker, the Villain, could feel his future slipping away with every step she took. Skywalker, the villain, was not calm. He was stupefied. Horrified. Crushed. But mostly horrified. He'll have to check under his bed tonight. And in the closet. In fact, maybe he needs to move? Which begs the question, how far does one move to get away from the Fracture's Revenge?

"Are you coming or what? We have a meeting to attend to!"

Wait. What?

"Also, I only have the best taste in underwear, so of course I wear flattering panties!"

Wait. Wait. Wait... _WHAT!?_


	3. Chapter 3

**It has been a while, that's for sure. We've had a major hiatus with our lives being all the more prominent, but rest assured this fanfiction won't be left behind! As it is still in the early phases, it'll be a while until we can have a consistent update scheme of one chapter every 3 weeks to a month. Please be patient and enjoy the story. :)**

 **Important Information for Readers:**

Neither Idees or Fiamma own BnHA. What we do own is the plot and some of the characters.

~This fanfiction takes place in the BnHA verse. (Obviously)

~The setting is in a BnHA unofficial version of Brazil, specifically near Valparasio de Goias..

~10 main student characters, of which 5 are already taken. Extras still debatable.

~10 Teachers for villain school, of which 5 are already taken. Admissions can be sent in.

~Other character positions are still in discussion.

-Idees

* * *

 **Chapter 3 -** **Mesmerize's Recruiting Schemes - Take 1**

* * *

The dim glow from the pale moonlight outside was all the light available in the crowded office. Mesmerize's form was hunched over an open drawer of a filing cabinet as she messily perused the files available. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in intense concentration and frustration, a few drops of sweat clinging stubbornly to her brow.

"Damn, this guy doesn't have a lot of candidates." Mesmerize glanced at the measly pile that was stacked upon the formerly empty table. Two files were lying messily opened. Mesmerize glanced back at the file in her hand before shrugging. "In the pile you go, heh..."

She closed the drawer and examined the office. "For a highschool career consultant, this guy's office is sure easy to break into. Bet Raggy would've hated the monotony of it. _Not Villain enough_ my ass..." Mesmerize gazed at the three faces staring up at her, two females of the same age and a male who was slightly younger. Their school photos looked quite miserable and tired, as if someone had decided to drag them out of bed at an impossible hour and snapped it to enjoy their misery. School photos were a horror.

Mesmerize sighed, before she grabbed the files neatly and made her way towards the office door. She paused, took one last glance, then left. Leaving the office as empty as it looked before, with none the wiser.

* * *

The sun was rather high that afternoon. Not much of a difference, since everyday seemed to have the sun shining whenever someone looked up. Except for those rainy days where nobody would be able to see the brightly burning star no matter how hard they tried.

School had finally finished, allowing students to depart safely home in the glare of the afternoon sun. It was just like any other day. June found herself at the end of the herd of eager students as she stoically made her way out of the school gates. She ended up stopping at the sidewalk as she scanned her surroundings, separating herself from the herd.

It was by chance that June's blue eyes met with the stranger's across the street. A glance at their person, and she could tell that they weren't your average nut. No, this one had a posture that slapped the word _CLASS_ across the face of whoever looked. Their straight posture, combined with their two-piece suit that accentuated her femininity, really had it coming for those that couldn't hold a candle against her. Even her bronzed skin seemed to add to her appeal.

All in all, June found her rather perplexing, and ended up staring at the superior woman. Unintentional, but it was a human slip to do so when awed.

The classy woman's eyes brightened, wasting no time in getting across the street to where June stood. The said girl could only look on in shock as she felt her already red cheeks heat up with her previous actions.

"And to think, I didn't even have to use my quirk yet." It took a few seconds for June to catch up on what the woman said, her mind focused more on how someone could pull off such a bright blue bob while wearing a suit. The woman chuckled softly as she regarded June, her pink eyes enchanting the doll-like girl even further. "So, kid, how about me and you talk a bit about your future? I'm sure you have some very interesting plans ahead…"

"I'm not a kid, I'm almost eighteen!" June then promptly flushed in embarrassment as she realized how out of character her outburst seemed, especially in front of this woman. But June quickly regained her composure and drew herself up to reply to the woman's question. Oddly enough, she didn't think as to why someone would ask her such a personal question. "My plans for the future? Well…"

June thought a bit, slightly hesitant on replying. She had no concrete plans for the future. Her dream though, was to become a Hero. Sure she had various interests here and there, but nothing was ever concrete. Even the suggestions of those around her weren't concrete, and her parents wanting her to choose something for herself wasn't exactly helpful. She looked at the woman in front of her, reevaluating her, and thought again. Would it be bad to snatch up this chance?

"I'll tell you what, hun! You'll make the bar in our institution!" Mesmerize, seeing June's hesitation, decided to take this opportunity to capture June's interest. It would be prudent to sweep up a recruit under the rug when she was presented the chance. The expression on her face resembling that of an impressed bystander.

"Bar?" June asked, losing her current train of thought. _'Did I hear that right? Did she mention an institution?'_

"You're _very_ smart! Outrageously so, that even our highest tier Professors' are impressed!" Mesmerize continued, plowing over June's uncertain voice, assuming it to be a rhetorical question. The blue-haired woman was animated, clearly she believed what she was saying. "And impressing our professors is no easy feat!"

"T-Thank you… ?" June flushed at the compliment. She wasn't getting enough of them to be straightlaced.

"So why not think about it?" Mesmerize grinned at the easy catch, waving the form that she had made up around the poor girl's face. Disorientated acceptance was by far the easiest way to catch someone off-guard, and it was far easier than any other tactics known to Villians' internationally.

"Uh…" June's eyes swayed as did the paper in front of her eyes, trying to catch a single typed word on the lone paper- was that even a document anymore? However, all her efforts were for naught as she couldn't seem to follow the flitting paper anymore.

Mesmerize had finally given June the contract, after teasing her a bit more with the fanning. A single look at it and she knew that it made her head spin with all the packed paragraphs. The font size might have been 8, a shrewd number that did not show mercy to the human eye. Mesmerize pointed at the line near the bottom of the page, a sight for sore eyes after the mosh mash of puny letters, and prodded a pen in June's hand as provocatively suggested to the said girl. "All you have to do, dear, is to sign the bottom right here!"

With the pen in hand, Mesmerize eagerly awaits for the teen to sign the fake admission form. However, June looked up at her with hesitance prominent in her eyes. "Um, are you sure that this is the right document for recruiting Heros? It looks… rushed…"

Mesmerize made sure to take a deep breath, she didn't want to explode on the girl that would potentially ruin this mission. Instead she gave June the brightest smile she could muster, making sure she dazzled her in some way. "Of course! It's _100% authentic!_ I just wanted to save the trees a bit, so that's why I have decided to use a much smaller font size,"

She realized she may have been a tad forceful in her answer if she saw skepticism in the younger's eyes. "Alright…"

June looked down at the lone paper, squinting to make some words out of the scrunched paragraphs before asking yet another question to the blue haired female. "Um, I didn't get your name either?"

"Oh, how silly of me, haha!" Mesmerize internally cursed herself for her minor slip-up. "My name is Maria Gomez, it's nice to meet you in person, Ms. Lennox!"

June was about to question on how she knew her name, without her saying anything, when Mesmerize decided to intervene. "I did say that you caught the attention of our Professors, didn't I dear?"

"Oh, you're right," June blinked. It did make sense, somewhat… She looked down at the paper again, and decided to sign the bottom line. It wouldn't be bad to try and take things in her own hands at times. She smiled as she gave back the clipboard that the paper was attached to, to the woman. "here,"

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ms. Lennox! You can most definitely count on that acceptance letter!" Mesmerize was most certainly ecstatic with how smooth this recruit went. Hopefully the others would go the same way. "On behalf of the institution, I thank you for your time!"

June gave her another smile. "It's fine."

They both had a few more pleasantries before June had to go on her way. Poor girl didn't known what she was getting herself into.

* * *

It was a normal day for Mariette, coming home from school, to heading out for the arcade for the third time that week. She wasn't a gamer. She didn't really like the time consuming atrocious things. But the point was, if she had so many late evening trips to the local arcade it was obvious that she was deeply troubled. It was around that time of month where her peers were endlessly chatting on where they would be heading out to in the big world, whether they were boasting about their extreme potential in Heroism or expressing their change in their everyday lives with heading up into the Government ladder.

Mariette scoffed, frowning at the tenth consecutive loss on the latest Street Cobbler Game. They were all whole bunch of them.

She stuffed her hand in her pocket only to find it empty, resulting in her scowling. She had better head on home if there was no lunch money to spend on the useless machine. And with great resistance, she dragged herself out of the arcade, scuffing the ground as she walked out.

The trip home wasn't long enough for her to savour whatever peace she could have, and entered the house. Almost immediately, her dad had called out from wherever he was. "That you, Mari? We have a guest, wash up and come to the living room!"

What guest could it be? She wouldn't admit it, but she was curious. They didn't have a lot of guests, but the few that had come over weren't your average ones. One time, there had been this weirdly dressed man, blue spandex with the most gaudy looking shades and brightly coloured flamboyant hair, who spouted his words with great vocals. He was interesting, but she could do without the annoying verbal tic that he had. Though she had wondered what had happened to that particularly loud man.

Shaking the random thought out of her head, refreshed, she went to greet the guest that her dad had mentioned.

If she was expecting anything normal, they had immediately gone out the window when she had set eyes on the clash of colours she was immediately met with. Why was her hair _blue?_ It didn't even match with her eyes and bronzed skin…

The guest had turned her attention back towards her dad, her eyes glittering. "That's your daughter?"

"My one and only!" Mariette looked at her dad, slightly concerned. Again, she thought, how her dad knew all these colourful and weird people. It just didn't make _any sense_.

"She certainly looks like you," The bronzed woman acknowledged her presence with a nod in her direction.

"You jest," Her dad waved it off, like it wasn't an important topic. "she's more like her mother, and with every passing day she grows up like that woman!"

The woman scoffed. "How in the seven hells did you two get together anyway?"

"That's a long story," It was the first time that Mariette had seen her dad smile cheekily like that, it almost creeped her out. Almost.

Luckily for her, the woman changed the topic. "Save me the romantic sob, where is your wife now?"

"Somewhere in New Orleans?" Was it okay for him to just blurt out family matters to someone that they barely even knew? Or maybe she was the only one who was kept out of the loop of who their new guest was. "That's what she had written up in her annual letter,"

"I bet she's already left you for another man," The woman snorted.

Mariette boiled, interrupting the lackadaisical conversation. "Just who are you, coming in here and spouting crap about other people's families?"

The room was quiet with two pairs of eyes boring into Mariette, she wouldn't back down. Not when her family was being bad mouthed in front of her. The blue-haired woman immediately turned back towards the man in front of her. "She certainly has your temper,"

Her dad smiled at the bronzed woman. Even though it was a tad strained. "I'd appreciate you watch your words when in front of her, she doesn't take too well if it concerns anyone close to her,"

"Don't _ignore me!_ " Mariette interrupted, glaring at the two adults present in the room.

Her dad turned towards her, giving her a smile while motioning her over to the empty seat beside him. "Come sit here, Mari, after all, I need you to introduce you to someone that you will see more often in the future,"

She opened her mouth, but was immediately cut off with an uncanny stern order. "Sit, Mariette,"

At a loss of what she could do, she grudgingly plopped herself down unceremoniously. She didn't even bother hiding her glare from the suspicious woman. Her dad didn't waste time in introducing the blue-haired woman. "Mari, this is Mesmerize, she will be one of your instructors starting the new school year,"

It took a few seconds for the sentence to sink in.

" _What?!_ " Mariette whipped her head towards her dad, eyes wide. A sudden rush of anger swept through her, as she shouted angrily. "You can't just decide what my future High School is going to be!"

"But both your mother and I will be more at ease if you were somewhere where we know you would be safe from harm's way," He sighed.

"Hey, hey, you can't just label that place as safe," Mesmerize snorted, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her seat. She brought up one leg to rest on her other, staring down at the man in front of her. "safe is the last thing that should be on your mind,"

As if she hadn't spoken, Mariette's dad continued. "I've already taken care of your documents, and I'll take care of explaining everything to your mother, you just relax and enjoy your new school life!"

"Speaking of mom," Mariette interrupted, looking more than frustrated. "you can't just pick and choose without mom's consent!"

"Like I told you, Mari, leave explaining things to her to me," He smiled. "you just focus on getting a good husband, alright?"

Mariette burned a deep scarlet. She had gotten up, run out of the room, calling out from behind her. "Why should I find a suitor!"

The following stomps and loud slam of the door had indicated that the said girl was now in her room. Probably blowing off steam. Mesmerize raised a brow at the scene. "You really think that you should have done that?"

"I prefer my future son-in-law to have some sort of backbone to support my precious little princess," The man smiled, though it had gone slightly cold. "I hear that it's _that_ time of the month for El Picaro?"

"You really do know the ins and abouts of everything, despite not being there," Mesmerize huffed, eyeing the man critically.

"Take care of my adorable Mari-chan, okay?"

His tact with ignoring everyone is still legendary, Mesmerize noted. But that didn't matter, since she managed to score yet another unfortunate student for El Picaro. Two down, and one more to go.

* * *

Mesmerize was feeling exhilarated one second, because she had pinpointed where her final target was, which was under a tree in a nearby park of the current neighbourhood that the target lived in. Though in the next second, the exhilaration had died. Withering up and blowing the remaining skeleton in the wind. The reason _why_ was because her existence felt endangered by the sloth of a man!

Yes, it was Hunter, his pink hair had become iconic throughout El Picaro if anyone needed the man. But that did not explain why he was laying down beside her next target, Nemuro Mado.

Nonetheless, she would get this job done, without getting riled over the pink-haired abomination. That would be unsightly, and could potentially lose a student candidate. So Mesmerize took a deep breath and headed towards her destination.

-o-

"You're Mr. Mado, am I right?" Mesmerize greeted warmly, completely ignoring Hunter in the process as she assessed the youth. Her posture loose and confident, only betraying the slightest flinch when Hunter looked up to her briefly.

"And what if I am?" Nemuro drawled out as his hooded, disinterested gaze fell on the well-dressed Mesmerize. His slouched posture only _slightly_ irritating her.

Hunter's lips twitched.

"Oh good! I'm here on behalf of an institution that has accepted you on the basis of your various tests done!" Mesmerize responded cheerily, hoping to garner more of an active interest as she flashed a charming smile.

"... I don't remember any sort of test to get in any institution…" Nemuro's eyes didn't even blink as he replied.

"Really, you could do better," Hunter decided to add in his two cents as he played on a mobile phone, trying to hide a smug look on his face. Mesmerize avoided looking at him and continued as if she hadn't heard him. "The tests were conducted without your knowledge in order for us to have a more realistic approach to your Quirk and overall performance!"

"..."

"Well, what will it be?" Mesmerize asked, growing anxious the longer Nemuro's disinterested gaze sat on her.

"..."

Hunter smirked. "You're in for a really tough one. " Mesmerize ignored his comment, only a slight twitch of her left eyebrow betrayed her composure. She never liked Hunter and currently his smug attitude was getting on her nerves. Also, that phone in his hand looked oddly familiar…

"..." There wasn't even a blink of an eye from Nemuro. Actually, he looked creepy with that blank face focused on Mesmerize.

"You'll have the best meals to eat every single day if you decide to board with us!" Mesmerize implored beseechingly, her hands starting to wave frantically. It looked incredibly silly, which was a direct contrast to her professional image. "There will be plenty of open spaces for you to enjoy a wonderful scenery!"

"..." Was he asleep?

"That's the best you can do?" Hunter remarked snidely, his gaze flat as he watched Mesmerize's ridiculous flailing. This of course made her huff before she tried one last bribe. "We have the best facilities for you to take a nap in!"

"I'll... think about it," The relief on Mesmerize's face was evident, which only made Hunter pity her further. Especially since she made a quick retreat, leaving behind a stack of papers behind for Nemuro to sign. Hunter shrugged and stood up before speaking. "You gonna sign those?"

Now, Hunter had to quickly make his way to Mesmerize's quarters in order to place her phone back on charge. It was surprising that she didn't realize it was hers.

* * *

Omake: The Wickedly Wild Weekend - Part 1: _*A terrifying visit to the amusement park featuring Raggy, Hunter and Skywalker*_

Valparasio de Goias was beautiful this time of year, especially outside the Brincar Brincar Brincadeira amusement park. It was still early, which was evident by the crowd of people were waiting outside the gates. Brincar Brincar Brincadeira was the biggest amusement park located within the Goias municipality, and one of the most popular. Many of the people were eagerly waiting for the amusement park to open, anticipating the fun to be had. Unfortunately, Skywalker couldn't find it in himself to be excited.

"Don't be so down." Hunter remarked from beside him, fingers tapping away at a phone screen. "You're actually quite fortunate you aren't such a heavy sleeper like I was." Skywalker gave a half-hearted glare to the pinkette, only slightly curious as to what Hunter meant. Luckily, Hunter continued when he saw the piqued interest. "I was a pretty heavy sleeper before I met Raggy. She took it upon herself to wake me up one day and when I failed to respond, she decided to throw oil on my bed and set it on fire...With me in it..."

An ominous chill ran up Skywalker's spine, his face going slack with horror. "W-what?" He stuttered out. His eyes darting around, looking into the crowd of faces for Raggy as he considered the consequences of making a hasty retreat before she came back. A softly uttered curse from Hunter - apparently his highscore wasn't high enough - stopped that train of thought in its tracks and caused Skywalker to stare at Hunter. It made him wonder, why exactly did Hunter stick around with Raggy?

Hunter made no further conversation despite the heavy weight of Skywalker's stare and so it stayed silent until Raggy made her reappearance. Her chirpy return managing to startle Skywalker enough that he flinched, but Hunter had no other reaction other than to grunt an acknowledgement. Raggy brushed her gaze over the both of them in a brief manner and nodded in satisfaction.

"Since we are all appropriately disguised -" Skywalker couldn't disagree more. _'Does Raggy even have a fashion sense? I mean has she even realised that her friend - with his awful, pink hair - is wearing a green hoodie and yellow shorts!? To top it off, a yellow headband is the only thing that is keeping that curly amalgamation on his head from blinding him! He looks like a neon horror!_

 _Now, moving on to another fashion disaster which is, unfortunately, me. Raggy woke me up so early with her horrifying wake up call…'_ Skywalker shivered in remembrance of how he was woken up… though he was counting his lucky stars that his wasn't as bad as Hunter's. _'That I didn't have time to do my hair. I am even wearing the same suit as yesterday! I look almost exactly like my alter ego! I'm surprised no one has recognized me by now... In fact, that comment from Raggy should've tipped them off... Actually, why did she say that in the first place!?'_

"- Skywalker?" Raggy's face was almost directly in Skywalker's face as she tried to garner his attention. "Skywalker!? Are you alright? Skywalker?" Her expression was that of concern, but the self proclaimed ladies man was focused on some other details. _'Woah... She smells really nice! Is that Cranberry? And rose... There is also a sort of woodsy smell… Oh, look! Her dress isn't fixed yet. I can see her bra...'_

"Hehe he."

A bewildered look crossed Raggy's face as Skywalker let out a few perverted chuckles. A few members of the crowd glanced over, but their attention was quickly diverted back to what they were doing previously. Hunter, quickly pinpointing the reason for Skywalker's laugh, frowned briefly before sighing. "Raggy, have you realized you are missing a few buttons on your dress?"

"Hmm?" Raggy looked down and picked at the fabric while Skywalker stiffened. "Yeah, Skywalker pulled at the buttons. He was really excited to meet me." One of the members of the crowd who was 'discreetly' observing ended up choking on his own spit as he heard this, his buddy half-heartedly patting his back. "I was too lazy to fix it last night and my minions are horrible at sewing."

Before anything further could be said, a loud ding resounded from several speakers before the cheesy theme song for Brincar Brincar Brincadeira sounded. It was horrible and cringe worthy, yet everyone present seemed to gain an anxious, excited energy. "Well newbie, it looks like it's time to start your training!"

Skywalker gulped.

Hunter tapped away on his phone.

Brincar Brincar Brincadeira Park was the best amusement park located within the Goias municipality. People from all over would come to visit the park in order to experience its unique park features. Of course, Brincar Brincar Brincadeira owes its success to an excellent marketing campaign that 'slightly' exaggerated the park's awesomeness…

One of the biggest attractions of the Brincar Brincar Brincadeira amusement park, was the Lobster Mobster ride, which oddly enough, was based off a villain called Mobster Lobster. _'A really 'creative' naming choice.'_ Not even Skywalker knew much about him, only that it was a ridiculous guy in a lobster costume equipped with a suit. Still, he found it unusual that someone would base a popular ride on a mostly unknown villain.

The Lobster Mobster was just as ridiculous as the villian's costume, designed with varying colors of lobster pink, vermillion red and rose white. There was also a horrible, metallic green color present… And not to mention the shape of the ride... The whole thing was hurting Skywalker's eyes and he wasn't even sure where one end began and where the other ended.

Raggy was nattering on about something, but the fashionable Skywalker wasn't focused on what she was saying. It was most likely something about being suitably dramatic. Instead, Skywalker found himself being dragged along as they moved along with the line. Hunter was on his right while Raggy was on his left. It actually felt like some sort of pincer maneuver, which didn't help to dissuade the vague feeling of Doom he was experiencing.

In fact, ever since he met Raggy, that incessant feeling hasn't been leaving.

... He was just being paranoid, right?

"Hunter, do we have everything?" Raggy's voice startled Skywalker slightly, his eyes flitting quickly towards her. When the words registered within his mind, the ever present feeling of Doom just seemed to have solidified. Again. Worst of all, Skywalker couldn't make a tactical retreat. Although that Employee's Only door there in the front was looking tempting...

"Ah." The very eloquent Hunter replied, his eyes focused on the phone in his hand. It seemed to satisfy Raggy because she turned her attention back to the incredibly long queue in front of them, only to swivel her head back and glare at Hunter. She had noticed her phone in his hands and poor Skywalker felt even more trapped. "Hunter, are you playing _my_ game again!?"

"You were taking too long with my tomatoes…" Hunter replied bored, tapping away vigorously. "Also, you haven't been online for three days." Raggy only huffed and crossed her arms, before deflating and muttering out a 'fine.' Hunter, in an attempt to molly Raggy, tapped at the screen before displaying it towards her. Raggy leaned forward. "Look, I managed to upgrade your warehouse twice."

The Employee's door, with its shiny, red paint, was drawing ever closer with each step forward. Skywalker could actually feel himself vibrate with nerves, not that it was noticed. The moment they were near the door, Skywalker glanced at the two 'disguised' villains and noticing their lack of attention, darted through the door in a few heart pounding moments. A few seconds of silence, and... Nothing happened.

"Hey, you're that villain!"

... Crap.

"Huh." Raggy glanced at the door, flabbergasted, and wonderingly said. "You know, I thought he wasn't paying attention to me. He certainly had that vacant look on his face when I was going over my plan. But I guess he listened to it after all..." Hunter, an expression of doubt that was quickly replaced by false boredom, shrugged and continued playing on the phone. "Ah."

"Maybe he won't be so hard to teach after all..."

Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Uh... Um..." Skywalker's right eye twitched as he stuttered, trying to format an appropriate response. It was just his luck that he'd end up getting caught immediately after leaving his 'captors'. There was only one thing to do in this situation: bluff his way out. "I'm… not a villain?"

The employee didn't look convinced. "Really?" Skywalker nodded his head rapidly. "Well, I guess it makes sense seeing as the villian Skywalker wouldn't wear his hair in such a horrid fashion-" Said villain flinched. "- and his suit never looks like it came from a mud pit. So obviously you can't be the villain Skywalker, just a second rate cosplayer. "

A brief period of silence followed as Skywalker suppressed a disgusted grimace at the cosplay comment, while the employee stared intently at him. "Are you _kidding_ me!? Did you _really_ think I'm that fucking stupid!? Seriously!?" Skywalker flinched when the employee threw his hands up. "Everyone with half a brain can see that you're the villain, Skywalker!"

That remark actually made said villain wonder about the intelligence of the people outside.

"OK, so you got me. But you have to understand why I am doing this." Skywalker threw his hands up in a placating gesture as he inched his way to a console located on the farside of the room, although his comments and actions only made the employee very suspicious. Actually, the employee was suspicious from the start and the actions Skywalker seemed to do only reaffirmed it. "There's these pretty bad people out there and I need to do something about it."

The employee's face was scrunched in a disbelieving expression. "Right. Very bad people, huh." The employee lurched forward swiftly while pulling out what seemed to be... A cattle-prod? "The Compendium of Action will not tolerate villains and their Action of Villainy!"

This time it was Skywalker with a disbelieving expression on his face, which allowed the employee to land a hit on him. Or not... The Cattle-prod wielder tapped his Cattle-prod weapon on an... invisible, solid surface? Maybe a barrier of sorts?... Skywalker, seeing his confused expression, smirked. "If you actually thought an attack like that would work on me, then you obviously haven't been paying attention to my prowess in battle. I'm no push-over." Skywalker's smirk disappeared, as he glanced at the console in consternation. "In fact, you're no match for me."

With that said, Skywalker efficiently knocked out the employee with the use of his quirk by pulling his back and using the momentum it generated to fling his opponent into a wall. As this occurred, the villain had not diverted his attention from the console. "This thing looks ancient! How does it even work? Its like it's from the pre-nuclear era! In fact, this thing is so cliche, it even has its own big, red button that says do not press!"

"..."

"... I wonder what the big, red button does?..." Curious, Skywalker pressed the button and glanced at the cameras as he anticipated what the button could do. Only to frown when he noticed nothing happening. So, he pressed it again. And several more times before he gave up. "Huh, guess it's either broken or a joke. Ah well, I'll just pull this ridiculously long, lever."

It took toggling with several different levers and buttons on the console before Skywalker decided that the console was broken, as nothing had happened. Shrugging internally, Skywalker turned around and noticed a second door. "Oh, maybe this can help me sneak out!" Only to retract that statement when he realized it was a small broom closet that was converted into some sort of creepy shrine that even fangirls would envy, featuring Mobster Lobster.

"A part of me is dreading the implications of this, but the other part is just screaming 'coincidence'..." Skywalker narrated out loud, as he closed the broom closet door while he slowly inched away from it. "I think I should leave..."

Hastily exiting the employee room, Skywalker quickly but discreetly made his way through the crowd- in the opposite direction of Raggy and Hunter. Well, the last direction he saw them in. It was when he had distanced himself from the line that lead to the Lobster Mobster ride that he realized someone was following him. Or to be specific, _someones_.

Frowning Skywalker increased his pace, he didn't like the look of those three. He was sure the woman with sunglasses was glaring at him from behind her lenses. Coupled with her Bob-cut and black boots, she reminded the ladies man of a pre-quirk era fashion journalist called Anna Wintour. In fact, that's what Skywalker decided to dub her now.

Skywalker ended up stopping a few meters from the park's entrance, noticing two people standing at attention and silently wondered to himself on how he hadn't noticed this when he first entered. Only to startle when one of his pursuers called out to him. "Stop! In the name of the Compendium of Action, stop right there!" It was obviously Anna.

 _'Huh, I'm starting to dread the implications...'_

"Sorry Anna! But I can't do that!" Skywalker yelled back, garnering some confused looks from the civilians around. Those looks abruptly changed to horror once they processed the words the woman spoke, although Skywalker had no idea why. Apparently these people were famous, who knew.

'Anna' did not seem to like her new moniker, as the scowl that was on her face deepened. Skywalker frowned inwardly as he evaluated his situation. So, he was outed as a villain, there was some sort of organization after him and all of this was occurring in the middle of a highly populated area. Seems like a normal villain scenario. Although, he would really have preferred it that he had time to do his hair before he set out this morning...

The haunted house looks fun.

Skywalker ignored the cries of 'stop' and 'run' as he made his way into a really big haunted house attraction. He was actually impressed by the size of it, seeing as it was twice in width as it was in height. _'What a really generic name, just Haunted House. With its current size 'The Haunted Manor' would've been more appropriate..._ ' Although a quick glance at the interior made him frown. _'The layout is very disappointing. Not very well thought out.'_

In front of Skywalker was a small hallway that lead to two single-file staircases that went up and down respectively, followed by two adjacent doorways that went left and right. A quick deliberation later saw him choosing the basement staircase and not a moment too soon. As soon as he climbed off, 'Anna' and her groupies made their appearance. "The Compendium of Action demands that you stop, Villain!"

 _'What a ridiculous name.'_

"Villain! Heed me! Give up!" Skywalker snickered as he ran down the surprisingly empty basement, 'Anna' right in his footsteps. A strange crackling sound from behind him caused him to stumble as he turned to see what it was, only to be flung through a pillar as a controlled explosion hit him. "Be careful with that, AL! We don't want to bring this house down on us!"

TBC

* * *

 **Credits**

Characters- Teachers

~ Mesmerize, Fracture, Halcyon - Idees

~Hunter, Skywalker - Fiamma-chan

Characters- Students

~Nemuro

~Mariette

~June


End file.
